What Happens At Night
by Desiree Ann
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata. Were her eyes failing her or was this really happening? . . Kibahina.
1. Teaser

**What Happens At Night. . .**

**Naruto – Kibahina**

**Summary: Hyuuga Hinata. Were her eyes failing her or was this really happening? . . Kibahina.**

–

**Bystander's Point if View**

A raven-haired girl looking of the age 18 could be walking the late night streets alone. Her pale skin would glisten under the street lights until she stepped in the shadows again. Upon a closer inspection, one could see the frown on her full lips and between her neatly plucked brow.

–

**Hinata's Point of View**

I was walking at a slow pace down the streets. My sight was getting darker and darker as the minutes past; The street lights were being proven useless to me. It wasn't getting any darker out(brighter actually) but my vision getting darker as the seconds pass. Neji would be coming after me soon. Surely they must have noticed me missing earlier? Or, did they just not care that their ex-heiress is missing? I could feel the frown etched permanently onto my face. Maybe they didn't care after all. . I was dieing with curiosity to activate my byakugan, but it would be a useless effort. I was still tired after days of receiving the seal.

What would they do if they caught me? More like, what would they do _when_ they caught me? I forced back the shudder that crept slowly up my spine and doubled my pace. Surely the gates weren't much further?

–


	2. Chapter 1

**What Happens At Night. . .**

**Naruto – Kibahina**

**Summary: Hyuuga Hinata. Were her eyes failing her or was this really happening? . . Kibahina.**

–

**Chapter One: Juin Jutsu **_*****_

"Baa-chan!" The door swung open as Naruto sprinted in through it. He was always barging in rudely. "Baa-chan!" He repeated, this time right in her face. He took a step backward seeing the look of warning in her eyes.

"Have a seat-" she gestured calmly to the chairs in the left corner- "and let me finish up here."

"But it-"

"Sit."

"involves-"

"Down."

"Hi-"

"Now!" she bellowed, and I couldn't help but wince slightly. Couldn't she be a little more quiet? Of course, I'd never ask her that though. She'd pop a vein.

A few awkward moments of silence passed before Naruto broke it.

"The Hyuuga's are trying to use Juin Jutsu on Hinata-chan!" He blurted out in a slur.

I felt the blood drain from my as the news sunk in. My eyes widened and my knees began to tremble. They were finally going through with it. The day had finally came when she denied the title. How could I have forgotten? Today was her birthday. Her eighteenth birthday. The day she would deny her rightful title to keep Hanabi from getting the family seal. She was going to throw away her happiness for her younger sister's.

I watched the Hokage's face go pale. She must of forgotten, too. "K-Kiba. This will have to wait." She croaked out. I managed a nod in reply. I didn't trust my voice. Especially since I couldn't even think straight yet. When was it going to happen? As if reading my thoughts he continued. "It's happening as we speak. I know you can't do much, but can't you at least _stall?" _His voice trembled. I knew what he was thinking. I didn't want to lose her either.

"Maybe." She trailed off and jumped to her feet. "Lead the way Naruto. I assume your coming, too?" She looked in my direction. I nodded and we started off on our hunt.

–

Hinata glanced around the room and counted all of the people present. All around the room, there were people. The elders were located in front of her seated in rows. She gulped nervously. This was it. The loss of her title, her family, and possibly her sight. But that was a very rare thing to happen. One in a million one of the friendlier elders had told her.

She gulped silently and took a step forward waiting for her 'punishment'.

–

Panting, we followed the Hokage through the Hyuuga gates. We're almost there. We're so close. Just a few more seconds and we'd be there. I tensed in mid-air as I heard a shriek of pain. I gulped and sped up. Maybe we weren't too late.

We burst through the doors and I froze in place at the sight. Hinata was curled in the floor screaming in pain, and everyone else was just standing around watching. I noted Hiashi had a small smile on. He'd pay for that later. First, Hinata needed me.

I pushed my way through the others and was by her side in an instant. She latched her arms around my neck in a death grip. Her screaming had stopped, but she started crying instead. I hugged her tighter and rocked her back and forth. I felt someone tap on my shoulder and turned slightly. I raised an eyebrow curiously at her.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Tsunade stated.

I frowned. I didn't want to let her go. As if reading my mind, she said to carry her to the hospital and that she'd be right behind me. I saw Naruto walk to Tsunade's side and frown. I nudged Hinata's shoulder. She looked up and I mentally winced. It killed me for her to be this sad.

"Let's get you to the hospital, Hina-chan." I picked her up bridal style and grinned when she blushed a deep red. "Hold on tight." I smiled wider as she tentatively wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest.

-

**Juin Jutsu- The seal attached to the Hyuuga Branch Family. It is placed so that the secrets of the Hyuuga's won't fall into enemy's hands. Also used to make sure that the Branch members listen to the Main House and can destroy their mind when the hand seal is used. **


End file.
